devil_may_cryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Trish
Trish ist eine Dämonin, die von Mundus erschaffen wurde sowie Partnerin Dantes. Sie tritt erstmals in Devil May Cry auf. Auftritte Devil May Cry Anfangs sollte sie Dante auf eine Insel Mallet Island locken damit er dort Mundus ausschalten kann. Dies war aber nur ein Täuschungsmanöver, da sie selber eine Untergebene Mundus war. Nach dem Tod von Nelo Angelo, tritt sie selbst in Aktion, um Dante zu töten. Als ihr dies jedoch misslingt und sie sogar von Dante gerettet wird, bringt sie es nicht mehr übers Herz, ihn etwas anzutun. Mundus will sie deshalb wegen Verrates hinrichten. Als Mundus im begriff ist, Dante zu töten, opfert sie sich, um in zu retten. Nach den Kampf in der Zitadelle erwies Dante ihr seinen Respekt. Er ging zu ihren Tod geglaubten Körper nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: "My Mother has spending her life for me and now you too. I should bring Light in your dark mind." Dabei vergoss er Tränen die in Trish´s Gesicht landeten. Er Legte ihr das Amulett auf die Brust mit den Worten: " This is from my Mother" anschließend zog er das Schwert Spardas und steckte es neben sie in den Boden: "My Father is also here. Rest in Peace." Später erscheint sie erneut, um Dante ein zweites Mal aus der Klemme zu helfen und gemeinsam schaffen sie es, Mundus den Gar aus zu machen. So werden die beiden ein Team und taufen den Laden Dantes um in Devils Never Cry. Devil May Cry 4 Als Nero das erste mal auf Trish trifft, ist diese verkleidet und nennt sich Gloria. Außerdem scheint sie Teil von Sanctus Gefolgschaft zu sein, da er ihr den Auftrag erteilt Nero zu töten. Dies ist jedoch nur eine Tarnung, um in Sanctus Nähe sein zu können. Ihr eigentlicher Plan ist es zusammen mit Dante den Anführer des Ordens des Schwertes aufzuhalten. Gerüchte Trish wurde von Mundus erschaffen. Man sagt er habe Sie extra nach den Ebenbild Evas erschaffen um Dante noch mehr zu schaden. Andere glauben das er die Tod geglaubte Eva wieder neu zum Leben erweckt hat. Manche glauben das genau das der Grund ist warum sie so viel von Dante hält und das die beiden deswegen ein so gutes Team sind. Galerie GloriaDMC4.jpg|Trish als Gloria verkleidet Trivia *Trishs Element scheint der Donner zu sein, da sie sehr oft Blitzattacken verwendet *In Devil May Cry wird Trish zu Dantes Partnerin, im Anime ist sie es aber nicht mehr. In DMC4 scheint sie aber ihre alte Position an Dantes Seite zu haben. *Trish hat in Devil may Cry 4 die selben Pistolen wie Dante. *Im Anime sieht man während des Openings auf einer Schusswaffe von Trish "Luca&Ombre" stehen. Dies lässt darauf schließen, dass Trish Sparda gekannt haben muss oder die Waffen von Dante erhalten hat. *Trish taucht wie Dante in dem Crossover-Game Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Ihr Battle Theme ist eine Remix version von Lock n Load, mit weiblichen Chorgesang. Kategorie:Charakter(DMC1) Kategorie:Charakter(DMC4) Kategorie:Charakter(DMC2) Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Charakter (DMC Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere